The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of ×Miltonidium plant, botanically known as ×Miltonidium of the Orchidaceae family, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘CAMBOLYK’.
Miltonia, Odontoglossum, Oncidium and Brassia and some other genera are a complex group of orchid species that are easily hybridized. The boundaries between the genera have been under discussion for the last several decades. According to the most recent classification by Pridgeon, Cribb, Chase and Rasmussen (Genera Orchidacearum), the plant herein described is most likely a complex hybrid between Miltonia and Oncidium species, hence called a ×Miltonidium 
All ×Miltonidium plants exhibit a sympodial growth habit. The species typically have 4 to 6 leaves per mature pseudobulb: most of the time one lanceolate leaf with an acute apex grown on the apex of the pseudobulb and four leaves grown from the axis at the base (sympodial growth); two leaves on each side. The peduncles vary in size from 20-70 cm.
×Miltonidium orchids are used as flowering potted-plants for home or interiorscape. ×Miltonidium produces upright or pendent lateral racemes or panicles, often with many showy flowers which open in succession beginning with the lowermost. The flowers possess three sepals and two petals; the lateral ones being alike. Flower colors include various shades of pink, white, yellow, and red-brown.
×Miltonidium orchids are typically propagated from tissue culture. Asexual propagation of ×Miltonidium is often done from off-shoots which arise from the lower bracts of the inflorescence. The resulting plants are detached from the mother plants and may be planted in a suitable substrate.
The new ×Miltonidium ‘CAMBOLYK’ is particularly characterized by its attractive and unique dark red flowers, economical propagation by tissue culture, early flowering, and a plant dimension suitable for packaging and shipping to the market.
‘CAMBOLYK’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands.
The new ×Miltonidium ‘CAMBOLYK’ originated from a cross made by the inventor in January 2005 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands. The female parent is an orange ×Miltonidium pot plant named ‘60000-0149’ (unpatented) and the male parent is a greyed-purple Onicidium pot plant named ‘60000-0165’ (unpatented). A single plant was selected in April 2008 and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by meristem tissue culture in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands over a 4-year period. The new variety has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Asexual reproduction of ‘CAMBOLYK’ by tissue culture was first performed in March 2011 in Bleiswijk, The Netherlands and has demonstrated that the new cultivar is firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on Mar. 24, 2014. ‘CAMBOLYK’ has not been made publicly available or sold anywhere in the world more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.